The present invention relates to a ventilator structure of the type that is normally disposed in the foundation of a dwelling or other type building structure. Ventilators are normally spaced around the periphery of a building, dwelling structure, or the like so as to permit proper ventilation beneath the floor level. Such ventilators are normally provided with one or more louvers or shutters that are moveable between a closed position that generally cuts off air flow through the ventilator, desirable during the colder months, and an open position that permits good air flow from the outside underneath the structure, normally during the warmer months.
Generally speaking, such vents have included two types, namely manual vents where one or more shutters is received in an air passageway with manual means to open and close same, and automatic vents where one or more shutters is received in a passageway and connected by some means to a thermally responsive spring, such as a bimetallic spring, whereby the shutters automatically open and close, with changes in ambient temperature. The present invention is preferably of the latter type and constitutes an improvement over those known to exist. Foundation ventilators for new constructions may be installed during construction of the foundation or underpinning of the structure. Conventionally, such vents are placed within openings for same, and secured in place with mortar, pins or the like. For new construction, the openings are sized for the vent such that a proper fit is normally achieved. In an existing structure where it is desirable to replace ventilators due to age, damage, or to convert from manual to automatic, it is desirable that the unit be capable of easy installation, and that the opening in the foundation wall be substantially closed to passage of insects, leaves, etc. around the ventilator structure.
The improved ventilator assembly of the present invention is economical to manufacture, easy to install, and preferably utilizes a thermally responsive spring means for shutter movement. Though exposed to ambient temperature for spring means reaction, the present vent is otherwise protected from the elements, from possible damage due to mounting errors, and is adapted for partial disassembly for cleaning. Particularly, the present ventilator assembly is adapted for ease of installation in an existing opening of a foundation wall, and though as set forth herein, prior art is known to exist, no known prior art teaches or suggests the present invention.